


Steady As We Burn

by TwoDents



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blasphemy, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Grinding, Humiliation, Insults, Jealousy, Knives, Light Bondage, Murder, Needles, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Reader Likes To Be Stepped On, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoDents/pseuds/TwoDents
Summary: The generator blared to life, and you barely took a step before feeling an overwhelming wave of dread wash over you. Like your insides were exposed even while they were all still under your skin.You hadn’t seen him in time.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You, Nea Karlsson/Reader (Implied)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 243





	Steady As We Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cbtothekk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbtothekk/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Restricted Work] by [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian). Log in to view. 



When you were younger, your parents encouraged you to go to university after high school. You don’t want to end up stuck in fast food right? To be honest, in the end maybe you would have preferred fast food. It might have been a bit nicer than getting slashed day in and out by dickhead killers. Like now.

You grit your teeth in an attempt to keep yourself from sobbing in pain. Jake Park had not long ago saved your ass from a sacrificial meat hook near the gallows where you had been working on a generator. He had taken a hit, and had even gone further to draw the killer away from you. 

Ghostface.

_I hate sneaky killers._ Your thoughts were bitter, hot rage searing through your veins as you remembered his gross little hands grabbing and throwing you over his shoulder as he belted out a laugh. It was humiliating. Plus, to add insult to injury, it was your own fault for not being more aware of your surroundings.

“Dude, you’re so blind!” He’d whispered to you before heaving you up and onto a hook, revelling in the scream you couldn’t help but let rip. You twisted as a reflex to try to get the rusted foreign body the hell out of you, but it only made everything so much worse, your muscles and tendons tearing from further intrusion. 

“Relax! It’d be easier for you!” He called out behind him, off to find some other poor survivor. So you did. Not because he told you to, but because…

Well he was right. But you won’t even think that for a second.

  
  


Thanking a cruel, twisted god for Jake’s altruistic nature, you crouched in an itchy but well placed bush. You prayed that there were enough bandages for a full patch up in the medkit you had found in the basement. The grey tinge on the bent up thing was never a good sign. _Even yellow would’ve been better._

One full (sloppy) heal and a sigh of relief later, you tentatively walked back to the gallows. You were so close to finishing it earlier, but dear old Ghostface must have given it some swift kicks, as only two pistons were pumping at the top now. It was devastating compared to the near four you had blaring earlier. You kneeled down to get to work, grunting as splinters pushed through your legs and the burning heat emanating from the generator blistering your once perfectly soft hands. You’re so used to it by now that you just push forward. No time to worry about the small things when your life depends on it.

“Heyyyyy!” an excited whisper came from behind you, and you nearly blew your hard work. Fortunately you were quick to fix a wire back into place, and shoot a glare at Nea.

“Aw sorry girly.” she quickly pecked you on the cheek before getting to work beside you. You couldn’t hide your blush, Nea was always way too friendly for your liking. Sneaky and getting under everyone’s skin when she could. You could count on her to be the last one left standing, or crawling her way out. She was selfish and it worked, you wished you could be like her but all you could do was get angry and flustered at the hands of assholes like Ghostface.

“Jake’s doing well.” Nea commented. She must’ve also noticed his lack of screaming. That made you nervous, that could mean that Jake managed to shake Ghostface off his tail. Or, that Jake is being extra godlike this trial and is planning on running the bastard around for hopefully 2 more generators. You glanced around for a glimpse of any activity happening below the gallows but the area seemed barren.

“Hm.” you finally grunted a response to Nea, supposing she deserved as much. She only giggled, adding to your already building rage. Last trial you had with her, she let you die on your first hook, watching you struggle against the Entity’s claws to the bitter end. Granted, she got out and might not have been able to if she did save you, the Huntress was a bitch to verse, but it still hurt. Although, you might have done the same if you were in her shoes.

The two of you working made the generator burst into life swiftly, the motor screaming, and you sprinted the hell away. There’s no way Ghostface didn’t hear that, and to have a fighting chance of getting out of here alive, you needed to find the next one, fast. You didn’t bother checking to see if Nea had followed you, she was probably going to go look for totems for the remainder of the game. Not a bad thing, given that a dull one could become a deadly hex once you managed to get the last generator done. The Entity would give Ghostface 10 times the strength he already had, not that he deserved it, and he’d be able to down you all instantly. No scrape away with a stab on your shoulder, just an instantaneous death.

You shuddered. Not such a pretty thought. But not one you’re unused to. 

You heard a telltale tinkering sound a few metres from you behind a large boulder and headed towards it. Lo and behold, another generator was already halfway done thanks to darling Dwight. You went closer and saw that his expression was pained, blood dripping from a nasty wound in his back. It was soaking his shirt and dampening the dirt around him.

His gaze flicked over to you, his eyes tired but full of panic. You raised a finger to your lips to hush him as he recognised you as fast as he also feared you. Can’t blame him really, Ghostface was the unexpected type. 

“Let me get you patched up, sweetpea.” You beckoned him off the generator, that could wait for a minute. He pulled his hands away from the machine, and they were black with grease and dirt.

_Poor thing._ You thought, pressing a cloth to his wound to absorb some of the blood. Thank goodness when it came to helping over survivors out, the Entity always had spare bandages for everyone. Being selfish was only a small part of the time. 

Dwight nervously chittered his teeth, letting out small sobs every now and then. You felt fiercely protective of him, and couldn’t understand how anyone could raise a weapon to hurt this sweet boy. Now Dwight was someone you could never be selfish around. You’d take a million stabs in the back for him if you could. He was a sweetheart, nervous with a heart of gold. 

Somehow underneath his somewhat pathetic exterior, he became a leader to a misfit band of survivors in this hell away from hell. He taught you most of what you knew, giving you the time of the day as soon as you woke up in the mines of the Macmillan estate.

He was patient while you were hysterical. You died that trial, but woke up again next to a burning campfire, laughter and sobs surrounding you. He sought you out and gave you a complete rundown of your new life. You took it well, all things considered. The shock of being impaled by a godly being had been fresh on your mind, even though your body looked like it had never had a scratch. Rinse and repeat, die or survive. There really was no escape for anyone here, not even through death. 

You glanced at the medkit Dwight held tight in his right hand. Were there no charges left? Then why was he so protective of it?

“That still has some charges?” You asked him, straightening his glasses up as he stood taller to stretch his back after having been keeled over for half a minute. He shook his head.

“N-no, not for a full heal… Um,” he mumbled, opening it a little for you to peek at what he had inside. A pink syringe. 

“Oh, shit!” you exclaimed in disbelief. “How’d you manage to snag one of those??” You reached out and wanted to touch it. You’ve only had a taste of the thing a couple of times during your time here, but the contents of that needle were heaven. Or basically methamphetamine. It takes a second to kick in, but you feel like a god for the remainder or your trial, unstoppable and full of bliss. A gaping hole in your stomach couldn’t stop you from getting the hell out of a trial and back to the campfire, back to _normal_ , unfortunately stopping your high in the same instant you get back.

Dwight huffed, snatching the kit back away from you.

“Come on, this thing is only to be used for emergencies. I must've been doing pretty okay recently in trials, I guess.” He smacked your lingering hand away and you snapped back to the task at hand, embarrassed by your childlike behaviour.

“God, I miss weed.” You tried to laugh off your earlier attempt to take Dwight’s belongings and knelt down next to the gen, prepared to work back up the sweat you just cooled down from. Dwight nodded in agreement, a smile finally cracking across his nervous face. He worked in fast food before the Entity took him, of course he would’ve dabbled in some chronic.

You felt relaxed on this last gen. Nea and Jake would probably be teasing Ghostface right now, you didn’t miss the flashlight you’d seen Nea shove into the band of her skinny jeans outside of the saloon at the start of the match with a wicked grin. She was incredible with those things. Despite your grudge against her, you often found yourself in extreme awe of her whenever you do get a match with her.

Jake was much the same, most killers you’ve caught muttering about his antics under their breath while you hid in plain sight would call him a bastard. Jake didn’t need to taunt and flash them like Nea did to get under their skin. He just made them feel stupid by being completely silent all the while.

They were amazing, and you felt rather inferior. Although, they insisted that your ability to reach out to slam down pallets while you were over a killer's shoulder to make them drop you was insane at the time. You taught them your ways, and they taught you theirs in exchange. Anything to improve in this world, including studying and practicing for hours, was worth it. Not like it was any different from the life you had before this in university. At least here, it wasn’t chemistry.

You hid a smile that was forming on your dirt-smudged face. Chemistry would have been better than getting murdered right? Not really. You were in hell no matter what realm you were in. Your struggle with your mental health was probably worse back where you weren’t getting stabbed and hooked. At least here, you wanted to live and if not for your own sake, then for others. Besides, it was an honour to be the bait.

You jumped as a loud _BANG_ exploded in your ears, but your hands remained steady in determination to finish the generator. You glanced up to see Dwight already speeding away from his mistake, and wondered if it was an accident. 

Or if he had seen something. 

You wildly looked around for a glimpse of a white mask, getting up off your knees and gently putting down the wires you were fiddling with to be prepared for a sudden sprint. 

You didn’t feel like you were being watched, but your cat-like senses weren’t as they used to be. 

Fuck it.

You knelt back down to the generator, it was only seconds off being finished and _then_ you could sprint for an exit gate. You were all still alive as far as you knew, so if Ghostface did have that shitty hex, someone else would find it quickly and you were only on second hook. The Entity couldn’t claim your ass just yet.

The generator blared to life, and you barely took a step before feeling an overwhelming wave of dread wash over you. Like your insides were exposed even while they were all still under your skin. 

_Fuck._ You hadn’t seen him in time.

A loud shriek ripped itself from your throat as well as a searing agony being felt right through your body from a spot in your back and your legs buckled instantly, a heavy weight tackling you to the dusty ground.

“Man… You really aren’t too observant today are ya’ dollface?” Ghostface leant down to hiss in your ear. You groaned, struggling to get out from underneath him, mentally kicking yourself for not being more careful for the second time this trial. It was no hex, just him studying every inch of your body to know where to hit exactly where it hurts. _Creep._

“Get off me, piece of shit killer.” You spat dirt out of your mouth, trying with a futile effort to buck him off. He was quiet for a moment, then pinched the sides of your throat, craning your neck around so you could see his mask right next to your face. It was always so unnerving to think that there was a real person behind the mask, given how inhuman he was.

“Stop doing that.” he snarled and shoved your face back into the ground. He seemed disgruntled, you were confused until you felt something… Hard. Pressed into the dip between your ass and back.

You stopped bucking.

A furious blush quickly took over your face, you could practically feel it all the way down to your toes.

“Obedient little thing.” Ghostface laughed, getting up from your suddenly very heated body to grab you by the waist and haul you over his shoulder. You squirmed, elbowing him in the head and thrashing your legs again. You didn’t want to die, at least not without fighting to the final breath. He grunted and dropped you, and you fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

“Or not.” he sighed. You could only muster the energy to hide your face into your arms. You just wanted to sleep, you were so tired and sore and the blood loss from the gaping hole in your back was making you woozy. He crouched next to you.

“Hey darlin’, look at me?” 

Look at him? You groggily lifted your head up to glare at him, glancing down to see if you could see his hardness underneath the cloak. You could not.

“See, I had a lot of fun this match, but I’m not really feeling it. I don’t _reeeally_ want to kill you this time, you guys did great on those gens!” His congratulations seemed almost genuine. 

“Unfortunately, I didn’t ask the big guy up there to hex me up once you finished them. But,” He stabbed his knife into the dirt beside your head, narrowly missing your nose. You flinched.

“I did, however, bring a cypress.” Ghostface cheered, and you shuddered as you felt the colour drain from your face. So that was going to be your end? Being straddled and stabbed by this creep? You couldn’t decide which was worse, being murdered intimately by the killers, or impaled and lifted to the sky like the rapture by a cruel god. 

“So… You’re going to kill me anyway?” you murmured. You didn’t have the energy to be much angrier about it after his little announcement. Your fate was sealed.

“No! No no no, not if we can help it!” He laughed, standing up straight and lifting you over his shoulder again. You didn’t bother to struggle. He continued.

“See, I want your friend in the skirt and tights. She is _hot,_ but man she’s a bitch! And that beanie? Does _not_ go with everything!”

Nea? He wanted to mori Nea? You felt conflicted by that one for a moment, before being hoisted up onto another hook. You snapped to attention, filled with a newfound adrenaline as the Entity’s spikes appeared and tried to skewer you. You cried out and grabbed the one in front of you, your core screaming out in pain from the effort to keep you as centred as possible on the meathook and fight for your life at the same time.

“Till later, dollface!” Ghostface’s cheerful departure made you yell out in frustration, your anger filling your being with a newfound determination to get the hell out of Glenvale just to spite him. God, he was a weirdo, and he had a hard-on for you! You felt vile remembering the feeling of it pressed into your back. Unfortunate that a part of you had felt… Flattered? The attention felt nice for sure. 

_No,_ no it did not. That’s the blood loss talking.

A twinge of sadness seeped into your brain. You were struggling for your life while racked in agony and the others were probably all gone by now. They would’ve heard you get downed instantly and thought it was a useless effort to come back for you. Why should you keep struggling? It was a waste of time, and you’ll just go back to the campfire, no matter the outcome of your life in a trial. Just let go.

A warm grip reached under your shoulders, heaving you up and off the hook to stand you shakily back on the ground. 

“Hey girly, sorry it took so long!” Nea whispered cheerily, pressing a kiss to your temple as she brought you in for a quick hug. You had never loved someone so much in an instant, and simply melted into her comforting embrace.

“Now do you wanna heal up? Or get the hell outta here?” She pulled back from you and grinned. You glanced down to see she had a medkit that you hadn’t noticed before. Didn’t she have a flashlight on the gallows?

“Let’s just go.” You squeaked, your throat sore from all your screaming. The gates must’ve been opened by now for sure, and you didn’t want to hang around for too long in case Ghostface didn’t get very far away from you.

“Alright then, girly. The other two already left, our pal Ghostie tried to stalk them at the gate when we regrouped.” Nea grabbed your hand and the two of you sprinted to the tall wall of the trial boundary, a telltale sign of an exit gate. You noticed her gripping her side, then the trail of blood she was leaving behind.

“Nea! You’ve been hit?” You realised in horror. Neither of you could take another one.

“Urgh, yeah. Sorry girly, he got a nick on me earlier and the boys couldn’t patch me up in time. Dwight gave me his medkit for you though!” She panted out, the two of you were so so close to freedom. You saw the open gates just ahead. Hope was lit up in your heart. You sped up, Nea running behind you now. Your grip on her hand tightened. You were both making it out of this one. 

You glanced behind you to smile at Nea at your little premature victory.

Your hope was crushed in an instant. You saw his mask, his _stupid_ mask come almost flying towards the both of you, knife in the air ready to come crashing down onto the girl who just saved your ass. You paled as you remembered what he said, that he’d brought a cypress mori just for her.

Even though Nea had been selfish in the past, she never had any ill-will in doing so.

“Go!” You cried out, hauling Nea with all your strength forward to the finish line. She looked at you in bewilderment, before you stopped swinging her forward to give her a final push. The knife cut into your shoulder soon afterwards, and you felt a familiar weight on your back again, slamming you into the dirt.

“Wait!” Nea cried out, dropping her medkit and turning back to you, but it was too late. She was over the finish line. The Entity was sweeping her back to the campfire where they’d be waiting for you once you were finished with being murdered.

“Huh.” Was all Ghostface said, before he stood up and yanked his knife out from your poor shoulder. You wailed in response, you just wanted it to be over. You couldn’t take much more of the stabs to the back. 

“Just get it over with. Please.” You whispered in defeat. You heard him sigh, as if this was all so tedious for him.

“That,” he dipped down in front of you, delicately lifting your head up with a single finger underneath your chin. “Was _my_ kill. You’ve got a lot of nerve, dollface. What happened to my obedient darling back there?”

Stupid nickname. You glared at him, mustering up enough energy to spit at his mask. How could you let Nea be killed by this guy after she risked her own life for yours? It was only because of your own stupidity that any of you were in this mess. If you had been a little more observant, you could’ve ran him away from the generator, and Dwight would’ve gone back to finish it. 

Maybe. No one could ever really know the outcome of a trial. But the “what if’s” never got any easier.

Ghostface howled at your pathetic attempt to get back at him, doubling over in laughter and letting your head drop back to the ground for the millionth time today. He walked to the little barrier he couldn’t cross to pick up Nea’s discarded medkit, giggling to himself the whole time.

“You know, dollface, your little… Interaction back there,” he came back and grabbed you again to hang over his shoulder. You let him. In any other circumstance, it would’ve been quite nice being carried around like this. Too bad you were bleeding out all over his dark cloak.

“Made me a little jealous.” He finished, and your eyes widened as you felt a gloved hand snaking up your inner thighs beneath your tattered skirt. You screeched and started flailing about, and he withdrew his hand like he’d touched lava so you calmed down, your face hot with shame. You almost didn’t register what he had said.

“Jealous?” You asked, incredulous. “She’s just like that. With everyone. She’s a friendly person.”

You weren’t sure if he was kidding or not, but Nea made you feel confused as hell at all times. You had no idea if she really liked you or not despite the way she acted, because she really was intimate with everyone.

“And even if she wasn’t, why would you-”

Ghostface cut you off by plopping you down on a chair in the saloon. You blinked as you sank down, it was weird you hadn’t sat on an actual chair in a while. You miss the little things the most.

“You’re going to mori me here?” You were furious. Why was he dragging it out like this?

Your questions for him skyrocketed when he pulled out a rope from beneath his cloak. From the gallows perhaps? He grabbed your wrists and began binding them together without much trouble. You had lost too much blood to really stop him at this point. He stepped back when he was satisfied with his work, giving you a small nod. At least the rope wasn’t too itchy yet, and he was kind enough not to put your hands behind your back.

“No! I wouldn’t dream of it! Not here, the scenery is completely wrong.” He finally responded, and you could feel him smiling through his words.

His voice was so carefree and comforting for a sicko behind a mask.

“See, I’m jealous because I want you to nuzzle and melt into me. ‘Cuz like, you were holding onto her for dear life, right? And I was watching you, like, ‘That should be me!’,” he explained, as if that was supposed to make sense to you.

“Oh man I wanted to slit Nea’s throat then and there but you looked so cute! You were so happy, and actually I hadn’t seen you like that before.” He finished, and you watched him reach into the medkit and knew with a certain dread what he’d find inside. He revealed the syringe, uncapping the needle excitedly to waste a drip of it. Your heart was in your stomach as you watched it splash to the wooden floor.

“Ohhh! Look what we have here, lucky you!” His tone was still bright and buoyant despite the obvious, sinister desire to turn your insides out. Plus, he was going to drug you up with probably the most potent thing you’d ever come across. 

You hadn’t realised you were trembling until now, and that you were really all alone with a psychopath right now and he didn’t even seem content with just killing you anymore. Would the Entity let him inject you? A cypress let’s them kill the last one standing in a trial but you weren’t sure what else was fair game. But you had an inkling of what Ghostface planned to do with you, as he snatched your arm, thumbing over your inner elbow to look for veins. You tried pulling away but to no avail, as usual. He was much stronger than you. 

“Hey, hey just kill me!” you couldn’t believe the stammer you were letting out, showing that you were scared was _not_ on your to-do list this trial. Yet you couldn’t help but continue.

“I don’t want anything bad to happen okay? The Entity just wants you to kill me, right? It’ll punish you if you- _OW!_ ” 

You wailed as the needle pierced through the soft skin and you felt the drug shoot straight into your bloodstream. Ghostface cooed and you felt his gloves press over the new wound, rubbing your arm all the while.

“Aww, sorry dollface, I didn’t mean for that to hurt. I just need you alive for this next part.” He said with the same evil serenity you knew him for, like this was all so normal for him, and you watched him stand up to reach for your hair. You thought he was going to grab your ponytail and drag you around some more, but he just gently pulled on your ribbon to let your hair down. The drugs were kicking in, and you felt nice. _He_ felt nice. He was close, and warm, and maybe you did like him tousling your hair and bringing it forward to rest on your shoulders.

“Pretty! Hold on.” He was beaming under that mask, you were sure of it. He whipped out his camera, and you flinched as the bright light flashed at you as the shutter went off.

“I wasn’t pretty enough to kill before?” you slurred, your mouth felt like it wasn’t moving fast enough to get the words out. That was the syringe alright. Your body was much more alive than your brain at this point.

“Ah! I always want to kill you! Don’t get me wrong, it’s one of my favourite pastimes to hear you scream.” he reassured you as he put his camera back away. 

_If you could call it reassurance._

Ghostface knelt down in front of you on the chair and you instinctively tried to kick him, your blood loss meaning nothing to you now that you had a god-serum running through your veins. He was much more powerful than you however, and when you failed to stay still he yanked on both of your legs, dragging you off the chair and slamming you into the floor. Your head banged against the wooden tiles and you swore you blacked out for a moment, because he was on top of you the next. 

“Eager little thing, aren’t you?” he laughed, his knees digging into your inner thighs as he pinned you down. His weight was unbearable as it pinpointed into the tender flesh, and you writhed underneath him, tears streaming from your eyes and running into your ears. This is the part where he stabs you, right?

“Fortunately for you though, my dearest, today I intend on seeing _every_ expression you’re capable of making.” Ghostface practically hissed and rolled his hips into your bound hands, and you were once again facing the harsh reality of a killer having a hard-on in your presence. Only now though, you were also realizing that he perhaps intended on using you to help him with that.

You really hoped you would bleed out soon.

“Please… Don’t do this.” you whispered, your eyes wide and your head spinning, looking at him desperately for an ounce of pity. He sat back and got off your legs to kneel in between them instead, tilting his head as if he was confused by your unwillingness to be intimate with him.

For a moment, you wondered how he’d like it if he got murdered every few trials by a dickhead in a mask.

“Why not?” he asked as he slowly trailed his fingers up your bruised thighs, your body shuddering under his surprisingly gentle touch. You didn’t want him to see your flushed face anymore, and you sharply looked away in a sorry attempt to hide yourself. 

“I hate you.” you murmured. He gasped and clutched at his heart, feigning hurt. Your sadness was quickly replaced with anger at his dishonest attempt of being a decent human with feelings.

“Just kill me. Stop playing around with me like this, you’re a _disgusting_ asshole who gets off on making other people suffer. I’d rather die than sleep with you.” Your words dripped with resentment, and you couldn’t stop yourself from saying things that definitely earned you a ticket to his bad side.

_As if everyone wasn’t automatically on it._

Ghostface was quiet, and for what felt like a million years he didn’t move his hands from the area just brushing underneath your skirt. All you could hear was his heavy breathing under his mask and the distant creaking of the gallows as you stared into the blank eyes, your vision swimming with what you thought might be a concussion.

“What’s your name?” he finally spoke, genuine curiosity seeping into his words. You barked out a disbelieving laugh, it was almost hilarious to you that he thought you’d give him that.

“Dollface.” you sneered, leaning up to spit at him. You quickly regretted your movement, and you groaned as your sight went black for a moment. You cursed that damn syringe you had been so excited to see at the start of the trial because if he hadn’t injected you, you would’ve been out cold by now. Ghostface only laughed at you, your embarrassment rising.

“Okay, _dollface_ , I’ll make it a bit easier for you.” He took one hand off from you to reach for his mask, and you watched the iconic white face crumple as he pulled it off. Your breath hitched as your eyes found themselves glued to the ice-blue irises staring back at you.

_It just isn’t fair._ Why did he have to be a serial killer? Ghostface was a very attractive specimen, with shoulder length brown hair plastered to his glistening neck and rosy cheeks. His brightly coloured eyes were in stark contrast to his olive skin and sinister gaze. His knowing smirk at your sudden stiffened movement underneath him left no doubt in your mind that he _knew_ just how handsome he was. 

“Like what you see?” His voice sounded so much more _husky_ all of a sudden now that he wasn’t talking underneath a mask. It’s a shame he has stabbed you so relentlessly every time you’ve come across him.

“No.” You huffed, moving to struggle out from underneath him but his free hand came back so they both could grip your legs and pull you back towards him.

“Oh, you’re a liar now?” He taunted you, and to add insult to injury you cried out from the splintering wood piercing through your back from his rough tug, aggravating your stab wounds. The usual haze you get from blood loss didn’t take over like you wish it would.

“Did you not hear me? You’re disgusting!” You were furious enough that your voice cracked, adding to your embarrassment. Why did you obviously ogle him? He seriously didn’t need the ego-boost. You spun out another string of insults as he grinned down at you with his _stupid_ smug face.

Whatever insults you threw his way, he brushed off just as easily as you were pitching.

“Ugh. I love how you dress.” Ghostface’s eyes were drinking up every inch of you as he moved his hands up your thighs with his compliment, then slipping under your skirt to the band of your underwear. You squeaked as he used a finger to ping at the elastic, and tried to push his hands away with your own tightly bound ones. 

His eyes flicked away to gaze at you, his unimpressed stare burning a hole right through your head.

“Seriously.” his voice had suddenly deepened. “Stop thrashing.”

You complied. Something in him had changed, and his no-nonsense demeanour somehow frightened you more now. You couldn’t remember a time where he didn’t seem playful, even as he slaughtered every single one of you. 

He smiled at your obedience, and doled out his approval with a satisfied hum.

“Good girl.”

You hated the way your entire body heated up at his praise, and you couldn’t hide the obvious blush somehow reaching your cheeks. Ghostface let out an excited breath at your bashfulness, his hands leaving you to scramble for his camera. 

“Yes. Yes, just like that babydoll.” He knew _exactly_ what kind of effect his words had on you now and your face only reddened. He aimed the lens at you, and you blinked as the flash assaulted your sight. 

He seemed happy with the result, and put the camera back aside, his hands resuming their exploration of your body and reaching for the hem of your little tank top.

“Let’s get this off.” He sounded even more excited than before, but you still couldn’t forget the holes in your body his knife had made. You quickly pushed your arms to your sides as much as you could, ignoring his earlier command in a desperate attempt to stay as modest as possible.

“Ohhh, you don’t want me to see?” he asked worriedly, his expression kind and sympathetic. You shook your head with pursed lips, looking at him beneath teary eyes. He smiled, and you relaxed. 

Until he unsheathed his knife. 

“Too bad.”

You winced as you prepared for another knife wound to make a mess of your insides, but only heard the loud tear of fabric instead. 

“Hey!” you shouted as your top quickly became nothing more than rags as he yanked them away from your sweaty skin, and you felt the sudden cool air brush over your exposed torso. You paled as you realized he’d cut off your bra as well,

Ghostface was quick to grab your bound wrists, stopping any attempt you made to cover your breasts. He whistled and you could only watch him in horror as he used a gloved hand to knead your boob, smearing blood all over the skin. 

“So gorgeous. I can’t believe these were underneath the whole time.” He murmured to himself, pinching your nipple and giving it a painful twist. You choked back a sob, biting your lip and clenching your eyes shut. This is _not_ happening.

You’d forgotten just how compromising your position underneath him really was, until he leaned forward over you and dug his knee into your clothed sex. 

“ _Oh.”_ Your eyes shot open and you gasped, the rough action searing into every nerve of your body and setting you aflame. You bucked into his knee unintentionally, your body betraying you to chase that feather-light feeling that made you forget about the agony you’re in, for even just a moment.

Ghostface paused at your wanton moment, looking at you with wonder and disbelief. You were beyond mortified, and he laughed and took his knee away from you. You couldn’t believe the whine your throat emitted from the loss of heat between your legs.

“Look at you. I barely touched you and you’re becoming a needy little bitch.” 

He didn’t have to rub it in like that. Your arousal only worsened as he swapped out the pet names to insult you, and you tried to clench your thighs together as much as you could to give yourself _some_ kind of friction. The effects of the drug must’ve made your senses acutely aware of any endorphins your body was producing. 

He stood up above you, his smug smile never leaving his pretty face. You barely had time to cry out when his boot lifted and made its home on your cunt. 

His heavy platforms twisted and ground into your clit, and you screamed from the white-hot pleasure coursing right from your pussy to your head, lifting your bound hands to cover your mouth to save whatever dignity you had left.

You became acutely aware of the laboured breathing above you, and you saw Ghostface blush, the violent pink spreading down to his neck from his cheeks.

“So… You like being stepped on?” His question was rhetorical of course, your reaction to it already gave him the answer. He hooked his thumbs through the belt at his waist, his gaze was so warm and adoring. You couldn’t help but meet his eyes with your own, a high-pitched whine emitting from your throat after he gave you a slow, deliberate shove with his boot.

“Fuck, God…” You sobbed. You just wanted more of this blinding bliss to drown out the pain you were in. Your hips bucked to greet his heavy platforms to greedily give yourself more.

“Not God.” He said, shifting his entire weight onto your pussy to lean over and give you a wide grin. _That_ hurt. “The name’s Danny.”

The fact that he even had a name had never occurred to you before.

“Danny.” You repeated, your sultry tone surprising even you. He looked bewildered, and seemed to grab his camera without even realizing it to snap another shot.

“Ahh.” he panted excitedly, taking his foot off you. You whined at the loss of warmth. “You’re just _full_ of surprises.”

Not having his touch on you anymore was unbearable now that you’d had a taste of it. You were going to die anyway, your blood was still seeping out of your back since he hadn’t bothered to patch you up properly. 

“Come back. Please.” You begged, reaching up for him with tears in your eyes. You looked desperate, like a cat in heat, but you didn’t care anymore. Your inhibitions had been snuffed out by his indulgence in your pleasure. “Please just… Touch me? You can kill me, I don’t care, please.”

Danny didn’t waste a moment to drop back onto you, placing a firm kiss onto your forehead and gripping your jaw to angle your head upward. His hips were flush against yours, and you let out a choked moan as he rolled his hardness against your feverish cunt. Your tears were streaming down your face as you ached for more, and he licked them up hungrily.

“You’re so gorgeous like this.” He hissed into your ear, and you gasped as he nipped at your lobe and gave it a sharp tug, the sensation making your head spin more than it already was.

“Hahh...” You were certain that you were drooling, it pooled down the sides of your lips to dribble to your ears, and Danny only reveled in the fluid. As if he needed to taste everything you had to offer.

He moved to your lips, and you gazed back into his eyes dreamily. You were in a trance, swimming and dancing in the icy blue hue. He peppered kisses on the corners of your mouth, on your cheeks, the tip of your nose. Impatient, you brought your bound wrists up to his neck to grab at the long hair plastered there. He grunted as you tugged him to where you wanted, and consumed his lips with your own. 

He was so soft. 

Danny’s strength didn’t lack anywhere, and you felt bruises form on your lips as he nibbled and sucked at them, your teeth clanging against his. He tasted like copper, and you tried not to think too hard about why that was. His hand snuck down to your panties, and you grunted as you suddenly felt yourself being prodded by wet, gloved fingers.

“Mmph--mmm!” Your eyes widened in shock. There was a sharp sting as a couple of his fingers entered and curled into you, and you bit down on his lip in protest. He pulled away with a gasp, his hand retreating from inside you as he brought the fingers to his now-bleeding lip. You blushed when you saw your own dampness on the dark gloves being pressed against his wound.

“The gloves…” You whispered, unsure how he was going to react now. “They-there’s blood on them.” 

Truthfully, the idea of the blood of your friends being used to finger you was _not_ appealing.

He was silent for a moment longer, his expression blank.

“Aha.” He laughed in disbelief suddenly, a fierce blush overwhelming his cheeks. “You’re scary, dollface.” 

You watched him sit up and peel his gloves off, tossing them aside and moving off from you completely. Your heart dropped, thinking he’d finally gotten bored of playing with you. But instead, he sat back and grabbed your thighs to yank them over his shoulders.

“Ah!” You squeaked as your back left the floor and you wrapped your legs around his neck instinctively. Your skirt flipped back as gravity took control of the garment, and your only defense were the drenched panties that are _awfully_ close to Danny’s face. Your stomach flipped as he dipped his head to lay a long lick over the flimsy piece of cloth, the warm sensation filling your body with butterflies.

Danny groaned and scrambled to clutch your ass to bring you closer to his mouth, as if you were the finest delicacy he’d ever tasted. You mewled, grinding yourself into his teeth as he scraped them down the length of your sex through your now rather annoying underwear.

“Take-ahhh-take them off!” You whined, sick of the barrier stopping you from seeing God via Danny’s mouth. His eyes flicked to yours and he brought his chin up to rest it on the dip below your stomach, his gaze clouded with lust, and raised an eyebrow.

“You want me to touch you now? I thought I was _disgusting._ ” He said plainly as his head tilted to the side, his expression every bit as innocent as a puppy’s. 

It was adorable. Too bad it belonged to a psychopath.

“You are.” You blurted without thinking, the haze you were in didn’t do well to help you think of the exact right words to say in this kind of situation.

“Ohhh, you want someone disgusting to make you feel like this?”

He brought his hand back to push your panties to the side with one finger, his middle one unceremoniously entering you and curling downwards. You gulped and bucked against it, his laughter ringing in your ears as it made your pelvis slam up against his chin. You protested as he leaned back to look at your exposed cunt.

“You want someone disgusting to touch you like _this_?” He continued, another finger plunging into your pussy and twisting in as deep as he could make it. You didn’t even notice yourself nodding, whispering out hushed words of agreement to him. 

“Wow. I’m just disappearing inside of you.” He murmured. You didn’t want him to look so intently, but the butterflies in your stomach wouldn’t go away, the need for him to be a part of you as soon as possible worsening with every curl of his lovely long fingers.

“I wonder if you’ve counted how many times I’ve killed you. Killed your friends. Probably not, right?” 

“I stopped a-” A gasp ripped from your throat as his fingers brushed a perfect spot that made you shudder. 

“A long time ago.” You finished with a pathetic croak.

He looked disappointed.

“Hmm.” 

A third finger inside, and a thumb pressed firmly against your clit came next, a constant pressure that never moved. You desperately twisted to try to get him to circle your sensitive nub.

“I think that _you_ are the filthy one actually.” He said, never taking his eyes away from his work. His cold stare looking anywhere but your eyes made you nervous. “I don’t think I could ever beg a serial killer to finger-fuck me.” 

He was right in a way you supposed. 

_It’s just the drugs._ You assured yourself, the favour your body gave towards pleasure rather than pain after the injection was a God-send to your ruined nerves.

Your lack of response to his comment led to a short silence, except for your quiet moans that you half-heartedly tried to muffle by biting your bottom lip as he lazily pushed his fingers in and out of you. You hated how your body allowed him to do it all so easily.

Ghostface, of course, was not one to keep quiet for long. 

“Oh dollface, I am certain that I would fit perfectly,” He punctuated his words with a sharp thrust of his hand.

“Comfortably,”

Another finger. You opened your mouth wide to scream but it came out as a choked moan instead. You were filled up so shallowly, spread out so impossibly wide by his slender fingers.

“Snugly, inside of you.”

You swore you stopped breathing. His breath was hot against your cunt, and he swooped in to capture your clit with his soft lips. You felt his tongue press flat against you as he swallowed you up, humming deliciously all the while.

It was exactly what you needed.

Your orgasm hit you before you could even make a noise, stars exploding behind your eyes and electricity sparking through your veins as you pulsed around his fingers. 

You couldn’t scream if you tried.

Danny slowly lapped at you while you rode out the last of your ecstasy, his hand sliding out with a vulgar squelch as you finished. You were too far gone to be mortified at this point, and only stared as he wrapped his arm back around you and gripped your thigh. His hand was soaked against your skin. _Gross._

You didn’t realize your mouth was lolling open, but Danny had a mischievous glint in his eyes. He pulled away from his meal, pressing a last deep kiss to your pussy and sitting up, detangling your legs from his shoulders. 

“No biting.” He instructed, reaching with the hand that was inside you only a moment ago to pinch your tongue between his wet digits. You startled at the taste, but closed your mouth around him to sip up every last drop. It was feral.

“Clean it up, my obedient little thing.” He murmured, and you complied with every enthusiastic lick. You seized his wrist, wincing a little from the burn that the rope was searing into your skin but didn’t dare to under-perform. You pulled away for only a moment, then wrapped your mouth around each of the fingers that had been so heavenly to you, suckling and coming off every one with a wet _pop._

You got to his pinky. You barely nipped it, and suddenly his hands were around your throat, crushing your windpipe. You choked and kicked at him in a futile effort to stop his abrupt attack. He was glaring at you now, his eyes murderous. 

“You can’t even follow simple instructions. Ridiculous.” He growled, his grip tightening. You wheezed, desperate to suck air back into your lungs. You had only wanted to tease him.

“What did I say?” Danny asked, pulling your neck forward slightly to slam you back down against the harsh wooden floor. The impact sent shockwaves through your head. “What did I say??”

“No… Bit-ing…” 

No oxygen to the brain for some awful reason made your arousal deepen, and Danny glanced down to see you very obviously squirm against his legs in a desperate attempt to get any pressure applied to your oversensitive cunt. 

He blinked up at you, a sinister smile breaking across his features again, broken with disbelief. The instability of his moods were hard to keep up with.

“Seriously? What a masochistic bitch.” He laughed. You were certain you were going to pass out, and no longer found the energy to grind against him. You deflated against the floor, seeing only darkness.

_Were you finally going to die?_

The pressure around your neck loosened and you immediately started coughing and gasping in any air you could manage. Your vision returned in time to see that Danny had discarded his coat, and was loosening the drawstring of a grubby pair of grey sweatpants that were tucked into his heavy boots.

_Not yet._

You marveled as he pulled out his cock from beneath his waistband, wishing you could be the one softly stroking it. He breathed a sigh of relief at the freedom and your heart twisted. How could you find him so adorable in this moment?

“Let’s get these off.” He looped his fingers around your panties, and you lifted your hips to assist him in pulling them down and unhooking them off from one foot, leaving them dangling around your ankle. 

You liked to think that you were still fighting back, to retain some semblance of sanity and not be wanting to fuck the serial killer that had slaughtered yourself and your friends in this godforsaken place time and time again. But you move together, your legs wrapping around his waist as he comes closer, heavy panting emanating from the both of you as he lines himself at your entrance. He was so warm.

It was mind-numbing as he sunk into you, pushing any thought from your mind with every inch. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you had been holding when he finally buried himself to the hilt. 

He was right, you fit him like a glove. He exhaled shakily into the crook of your neck, and you _so_ wish you weren’t bound with rope so that you could hold him, so that you could run your fingers through his hair.

“Danny,” You whisper, the ache of him being completely still inside of you becoming too much to bear, “Please move.”

“Give me a minute.” He sounded annoyed, you felt the sheen of sweat on his forehead smearing into your shoulder as he tried to collect himself. Your heart swelled with pride, you didn’t think you could make him as disgruntled as this, and the power-high was delicious. “It’s been a while.”

“Awww, afraid you’ll come and go?” You breathed with a laugh, using your bound hand to tuck his hair behind his ear.

“Hmm.” 

He gives you a slow, tentative thrust, and the sensation of him dragging against your walls is gratifying. So much so that it pushes a shocked moan out of your lips. You’re abruptly reminded who exactly gets to push the buttons in this situation, because he is suddenly hunched over you, his cock hitting you with hard, deep thrusts, your cervix not used to all the attention it was getting. It was agonizing. 

Danny didn’t care.

You were sobbing, writhing underneath him and pulling him in as close as you could with your legs. It hurt so, so good, and he leaned up to press a kiss to the corner of your eye. You didn’t realize you were still crying. You twist to kiss him again, capturing his lips and holding on for dear life. He indulges you for a moment before curling his fingers into your hair, pulling you back to sink his teeth into your neck. 

Your nerves are shot, the sting of it quickly becoming a pleasant, dull ache. You could feel blood dribbling from the new wound, and Danny was so good to you, suckling at your neck with a familiar tenderness you missed from a day when everything was normal, from someone that loved you and didn’t want to see your intestines outside of your body.

“Dollface,” he murmurs against your neck, and his hand snakes down to pinch your oversensitive clit as he fucks into you faster. It’s all too much, edging on pain. You feel yourself clenching around him from the stimulation, earning yourself a delicious groan vibrating into your neck. You wished he could have been this sweet to you since the start.

“You’re dying.” 

You are. Soon enough you really will lose enough blood to be sent back to the campfire, back to your friends. Your wounds would be healed and only the memory of what happened in the trial would stay. You’re certain the hysterics of what you were doing would come then, but right now you were in a state of bliss you couldn’t resist.

He was rubbing you again as he fucks you and you’re breathless, his brutal pace was unforgiving and you could feel yourself chasing a high once again.

“Don’t leave me,” You whispered desperately, your grip in his hair tightening as your orgasm approached. He said nothing, only tensing at your words beneath your fingers, punctuating another thrust with a sharp grunt.

You come again, your vision swimming as you tremble around him. His cock was the only thing grounding you, still hard, still pounding you. The sensation wasn’t unlike floating.

You felt him twitch inside you only moments later, coming undone with a shallow groan. The two of you lay there for a while, he was still inside you but you didn't mind, heavy panting filling the air around you. He shifts, and you feel him spill out of you, making your toes curl in satisfaction. He sits back, hooking your underwear back around your other ankle and sliding them up your legs, the thin fabric doing little to contain his spunk inside of you.

The gentle notion of him redressing you made you blush, the little blood you had left dusting your cheeks. 

“That was a bit of fun, right?” Danny beamed at you softly, his innocent demeanor a stark contrast to the sin the two of you had just committed. You watched him tuck himself away, redoing his drawstrings. “Not so disgusting after all?”

You couldn’t even bring yourself to groan. You were full of splinters and cum, and were not interested in his teasing.

He stood up to redress himself, picking his cloak and mask up from the floor, becoming the killer you knew him to be. His face disappeared under the iconic white mask, and he stretched his arms up with a lazy yawn. 

“You’re just so delectable,” He turns back to you, and you stutter at his sudden compliment. “Won’t you turn around for me babe?”

The new pet-name churned your insides, and you adhered to his request without much thought, whimpering as your limbs screamed in fatigue. You heard his camera click as he took another snapshot.

“That’s it.”

You wheezed as the wind was suddenly knocked out of you, his weight pressed against your ass as he took a seat.

He stabbed you. His knife slicing into your back, severing at your spinal cord before being ripped back out. You tried to scream but no sound came out, and only a split second later you could feel it again in your right side.

Cypress. He was so cruel. He tricked you.

The knife was out of your rib cage, and back inside the middle of your back. You felt your spine scream and pop around the metal as his hands fisted inside your hair to pull you back. Your mouth lolled open and blood streamed out of it, your insides ruined in a way that should not ever be able to heal. 

“Smile, dollface.” You heard him whisper. The last thing you saw was a blinding flash of light, and then nothing. A snicker above you, a sudden weightlessness. 

_Darkness. Fog. A burning campfire._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks cat for pushing me to write something at all even if its disgusting :/ pls comment i love attention, also feel free to ask questions or support me by following my twitch at twitch.tv/2dpatootie !!


End file.
